


Handwritten Notes (Lying on the counter)

by thevirtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earn Your Happy Ending, Smut, you’ll get your fluff at some point I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtuemoir/pseuds/thevirtuemoir
Summary: She was in his bed one day. The next day she was gone.ORThe one where Tessa leaves with just a handwritten note.





	1. Handwritten Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for all the angst It’s very hard to write so I’m sorry if it’s terrible

The sun shone through Scott’s cheap blinds, waking Scott from a deep sleep. He flipped over, kissing Tessa on her head. He felt his lips sink in to a soft, Cotten material. He opened his eyes. Where Tessa was supposed to be, was a pillow. A pillow with a Post-It on it.

_When you wake up, go to the kitchen_

_~Tessa_

Scott jumped out of bed, pulled on a shirt, and ran. He walked into his stingy kitchen, the ugly white counters stained with tomato sauce from last night’s spaghetti. He picked up another Post-It on the counter.

_Dear Scott,_

_Yesterday wasn’t meant to happen. I’m sorry for yelling at you for your ugly counters and that you don’t want me to start up that company because it’s “too hard to keep up.” Well, Scott, my dear, it’s too late. As you’re reading this I’m probably on a plane. To Paris. I would say I’m sorry, but honestly, I’m not. I wanted to start this company here, in Canada, with you, but you were so against it I just couldn’t. I know you didn’t mean any harm, but it hurt every time I brought up the subject, you just dismissed it, and changed the subject. I knew I couldn’t do anything here with an athletic wear company, so I bought a ticket to Paris. Scott, before you book a plane to Paris, I want to ask you, from the depths of my heart to not come. Stay home and find somebody else to love. I won’t be back for a while, so please don’t try to contact me. You know it’s not just-_

The letter continued on another Post-It.

_that one time. It’s those countless times that you come home drunk, those times where you just continue to put me down. I believe that you are a very kind person, but something happened after Stars on Ice ended. You didn’t know what to do with yourself, and I tried to help you but you didn’t listen. I’m sorry Scott._

Love, Tessa

Scott sat down on his counter, put the note down, and cried. He probably hadn’t cried since after Sochi, but even that disappointment was nothing compared to this. Scott got down from the counter, and like a reflex, grabbed a bottle of beer.

 

“Êtes-vous Tessa Virtue?” Tessa looked up at the retail person standing in front of her.

”Oui! Parlez vous anglais?“ Tessa adjusted her brown handbag on her shoulder. 

“Yes I speak English. I am Patrice.” Patrice smiled. Tessa’s throat choked up, and she found herself unable to speak.

”Could you, er, show me, um, the office?” Tessa put her hand on the wall, steadying herself.

”Oui! Are you ok?” Patrice said in a thick French accent.

”Fine! I just realized that I forgot something in my apartment! But, um, I’ll get it later!” Tessa smiled hurriedly. She followed Patrice down the hallway, taking 5 deep breaths, and calming herself down. Patrice stopped at door 137.

”Welcome to your fashion paradise! I’m sure you’ll have much fun here. You have the mannequins, the desks, and, as a welcome to France gift, a sketch pad!” Patrice smiled.

”Thank you so much! It’s perfect Patch- I mean Patrice! I’ll call you if I need anything! Au revoir!” Tessa walked inside the fashion studio and sat down at her new desk. She sighed and pulled a picture of Patch, Marie-France, her, and Scott. Scott was in a strategically good position, right on the side of the picture. Tessa angrily took a pair of scissors and cut him out. She took the clipping of Scott and threw him in a random drawer, the absence of a trash can cursing her. She tapped on the keyboard of her new Dell Desktop computer and set it up. She opened the new sketch book the retail Patrice had given her. She sketched out a ventilated sweater. She added a mesh back and mesh sleeves. Her mind immediately went to the red of her Moulin Rouge dress. She pushed the memory out of her mind. She finished he sketch, plugged in her sewing machine, and got to work staging her one-woman show.

 


	2. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sees Tessa for the first time in 5 years.

—5 years later—  
Scott woke up in his empty bed. He looked over. Still no Tessa. For the past 5 years he’d been waking up, expecting to see her, but she was never there. She was in the news occasionally, her brand in the stores now. She had somehow acquired an actual business partner, Fleur Martin. They had taken the world by storm with their fashion company, Rouge. Scott knew where that name had gotten it’s inspiration from. Scott lost his train of thought and went to make a bowl of cereal. He went to get the mail, when he found an unusual letter from France. France, where Tessa lived. Scott nearly screamed.

Hi Scott. I’m in Vancouver promoting my new line, do you wanna meet up? I know it’s been a while, but if you don’t take this chance that’s it.  
-Tessa

Scott clutched the letter to his chest. Stapled to the letter was one ticket to the 15th Annual Athleticwear Fashion Show. He ran to his room, picked up an old backpack with the Canadian flag on it, and packed the bare necessities. Scott grabbed his car keys and began the long drive to Vancouver.

“Tessa?” Tessa heard a thick French accent from behind her.  
“Oh Fleur! Do you have the models ready?” Tessa asked.  
“They’re getting changed, we just need to announce when the show will start.” Fleur grabbed a clipboard and motioned for Tessa to walk with her.   
“So, is that Steve boy coming here?” Fleur said.  
“Um, his name is Scott, and I have no idea. I changed my number a while ago, he has no way to reach me.” Tessa said.   
“Well let’s hope that Steven will make it.”  
“It’s Scott!”

Scott gave his ticket to the security guard. He pulled his backstage pass out of his backpack and slung it around his neck. He speedwalked towards the backstage doors. He was about to show his pass to the guard when he caught sight of familiar black hair.  
“Sir. Sir could I please see your pass.” The security guard’s words were drowned out by incessant giggling. Tessa’s giggling.  
“Fuck.” Scott ran over towards the sound, knocking over water bottles and crashing through chairs. He came to a stop in front of Tessa and Fleur.  
“Tessa.” Tessa turned around. Scott drank in the sight of her gorgeous green eyes. She had some laugh lines now, and she had put lighter brown highlights in her hair. She was older, but still Tessa.”  
“Oh you must be Steve!” Fleur ran over to Scott, her blonde hair bouncing.  
“Steve?” Scott looked in Tessa’s direction.  
“Hi Scott.” Tessa looked down at her feet. Scott was speechless. He hadn’t heard that voice for 5 years, and it seemed like a sweet song to him now.   
“Hi Tessa.” Scott smiled weakly.  
“How’re things?” Tessa said.  
“Good.” The conversation was more like one of two friends, not two friends who had known each other for twenty-six years.  
“You shouldn’t have left, Tessa.” Scott said. Tessa’s eyes grew cold.   
“This is exactly what I was worried about. You being stupid about me leaving. You know I can throw you out right now if I wanted to.” Tessa yelled.  
“But you won’t, right?” This earned Scott a kick on his shin.   
“I will if you keep doing this.” Tessa’s eyebrows furrowed. Just then the lights dimmed, and Tessa and Fleur took their seats. Scott looked at his ticket. His seats were a row behind them. He sighed and waved goodbye. Tessa didn’t notice. The fashion show went by quickly, but the after party wouldn’t. Scott walked out of the show with Tessa and Fleur behind him.   
“Scott.” Tessa put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott stopped in his tracks.  
“Scott, I’m not sorry. I don’t want to move back, but I want you. I want you in France with me and Fleur, I want you to help me with designs! I want you, but I don’t want Canada.” Tessa let out a breath.  
“How could you do that, eh? Just turn your back on your hometown. It seems like everything is your fashion company. You can relocate-“ Scott was cut off.  
“But Fleur! She’s French!” Tessa said.  
“You’re Canadian. You belong here, with me.” Scott said.  
“I belong where I choose to be.” Tessa said, holding back a tear.  
“Well I guess that’s not with me.” Scott turned around towards his hotel room. Fleur ran from the side of the building to her.  
“Tessa! What did he say, what’s wrong!” Fleur rapidly asked. Tessa began to cry.   
“I don’t think we’re ever going to get back where we were. I think this is it Fleur, I think this is it!” Tessa sat down on the sidewalk with Fleur next to her. Tessa wiped away a tear and thought.


End file.
